


of gloominess and sunshine

by l1eyan



Category: Atsumu Miya - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, SakuAtsu - Fandom, Sakusa Kiyoomi - Fandom
Genre: Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1eyan/pseuds/l1eyan
Summary: When you're an aloof and gloomy Sakusa Kiyoomi, would you even believe that your admiration for the ray of sunshine Miya Atsumu wasn't really unrequited at all?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	of gloominess and sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back again with another Sakuatsu self-indulgent fic. I had my holiday blues and I was so drowned in work that my brain just randomly thought of this. I'm so sorry because this is literally just an imperfect brainrot. To whoever may find this, specially for those who have it hard this year, you are loved and cared for. Happy holidays and happy reading! :)
> 
> talk to me or drop your questions on my cc! :D  
> [Lieyan](https://curiouscat.qa/coffeeandspite)

“Hey Tsum! What are you doing in there? We are supposed to go to Akashi’s house so we can get free food!” Bokuto held onto the blond guy’s shirt. Atsumu Miya faced Bokuto with a huge grin.

“Bo, I changed my mind!” Tsum pointed at a curly guy with a mask who was studying inside the café. “Look! It’s Omi-omi!” He squealed in excitement. He had not seen Omi-omi for a week and he doesn’t know why. Aside from the usual side glances that he can get at school, he has no interaction of Omi-omi at all. He missed him! Bokuto could only give out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He is fucked. Again. Kiyoomi asked Bo a favor and that is to distract Atsumu. He didn’t explain as to why but Bo just assumed that the attention was making Omi uncomfortable.

Bokuto doesn’t even know where to begin because as far as he can remember Miya Atsumu has always loved pestering the grumpy Kiyoomi. He is also confused about the real score between them. All that he knows is that they are both in love with each other. The catch? The other one is too dense to realize that the other one is also in love with him. Or the other one just thinks that he is being made fun of. Meanwhile, the other one doesn’t even give a fuck about the judgmental and homophobic people. He is too head over heels Kiyoomi to give them energy. Honestly Bo thinks that Atsumu’s brain is filled with only Omi and volleyball.

The curly raven-haired guy was in deep focus when he was interrupted by a sudden clink of plates. “Oops.” Murmured Atsumu as he removed Omi’s bag on the chair, transferred it on the table properly and sat in front of the confused Sakusa. The young blond ate his desserts like nothing happened with an occasional peak on Omi’s notes. Atsumu spoke while he was chewing and Omi could hardly understand him nor could he focus on his notes. Sakusa scanned the entire café and saw how there are other vacant seats so why is this guy in his table? Also, all the eyes in the café were focused on them, after all its Miya Atsumu.

“I’m sorry but there are a lot of empty seats and I couldn’t focus because of you–”,Omi-omi’s reasons were cut off by Bokuto as he forcefully dragged Atsumu Miya out of the chair. “Sakusa, I apologize! I was distracted by the sweets in there.” Sakusa only noded. Bokuto turned to Tsum and proceeded to lecture him like how a mother would nag his son. “Leave the poor guy alone!” It was so obvious that Omi wants to avoid Tsum but Tsum doesn’t mind this.

Tsum with a bit of cake on his mouth asked, “But wouldn’t he concentrate better if he is staring at his crush though? Like an inspiration of sort! I care about his studies so I am here.”, at this point Omi’s forehead and neck was now in deep red. He was thankful that he was wearing his mask. He cursed in his head. Everyone at the café was making some noise. Atsumu Miya is a popular guy in school and everyone liked him. Sakusa Kiyoomi was the opposite of him. If Atsumu was like a ball of energy and sunshine then he was a dark gloomy night. The only friends that he made are the friends of Tsum because they tend to apologize all the time to him, so he only has that if that’s even counted. He wanted to defend himself because of the judgmental stares and whispers but to no avail. So, he figured out that he would just pack his things and leave. That was supposed to be his favorite café and now he has to study at home. Home. Can he even call it a home? Nevermind, he’ll just stay at the twenty-four seven public library and study there until twelve midnight. He dropped by a nearby park first to cool off his head. The embarrassment wouldn’t leave him. His feelings wouldn’t leave him at all. He was drinking water when the piss colored blond guy appeared in his line of sight. Why did he even like this annoying guy? Well he could enumerate a lot of reasons but that wouldn’t really help him right now.

“Yo!” Atsumu waved at Sakusa with a huge smile. “Why are you here? It’s really cold nowadays you know! You might catch a cold which is a no-no!” He exclaimed with his index finger swinging repeatedly in the air. The raven-haired guy didn’t make a sound. Atsumu literally left only a few inches when he inspected Omi’s face. His nose almost touched Omi’s nose (as he had his mask down because he was drinking water) and he can see the few sweat in the forehead of Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi was startled and he fell from the swing. Atsumu rubbed his chin as if he was solving a difficult math problem. “Oh, so I wasn’t mistaken! You do blush easily! Do you like me that much Omi-Omi?” He gave out a heartwarming smile that made Omi’s chest flutter. How unfair. Is he the only one whose going to catch all these feelings?

Atsumu helped out Omi stand up. Omi hates everybody’s touch and he kept on wondering as to why he was fine with Tsum’s or Tsum’s family. “You know what Omi, I also like you so why don’t we date.” He exclaimed seriously only for Omi to yank his hand back. His mood has turned sour. “Stop making fun of me and my feelings!” Omi replied in a shaky voice. He couldn’t hold his tears back. Kiyoomi Sakusa, now covered in dirt from when he fell to the ground and his face were filled with tears were. He felt embarrassed and furious. He was just so done.

Tsum is always pestering him in every chance that he gets. Atsumu Miya being the first person there is whenever he is in some uncomfortable situation that he couldn’t get himself out. Atsumu Miya being the one to carry him when he collapsed. Atsumu Miya teaching him diaphraghmatic breathing when he had uncued panic attacks. Atsumu Miya sending him goofy selfies when he was scared. Atsumu Miya purposely flunking his exams because Kiyoomi was worried he would flunk his. He was everywhere and he was always nice to Kiyoomi Sakusa but he was always nice to everyone, too so he just sat there in the distance trying to contain the feelings that are growing like an ivy. They aren’t even friends? Tsum just crashed into his life that one time that Sakusa ran from home.

He was eating an onigiri at the side of the restaurant. He was soaked in the rain and Sakusa Kiyoomi felt really cold. His lips were trembling and his fingers are turning blue, yet he doesn’t mind the stares of the people.

Suddenly, a guy with the same uniform as his approached him and handed him an identification card. He was utterly confused. “I’m Atsumu Miya!” He was a blond guy and had a bright smile but his eyes looked really heavy and tired.

“Let’s be friends. I have a space in our house for you. Oh my god that sounded weird…wait I swear I am definitely a good guy! Wait that sounded creepy–I mean” That was the last thing that he heard before he succumbed into the darkness and then he was woken up by a snoring Atsumu. From then on, he frequently stayed at the spare room on the Miya household.

“He was just being nice.” Sakusa would chant into himself like a prayer. Atsumu Miya wasn’t even supposed to find out that Sakusa admired him from afar. It was that one moment in chemistry class where they were left alone in the laboratory. Sakusa being so done with his feelings for Atsumu tried to slip a love letter. It wasn’t even a confession waiting to be replied. He just wants to ease out the burden in his chest by telling him indirectly. He wouldn’t figure out Sakusa thought but boy was he wrong. The moment he tried to slip the love letter into Tsum’s book, the once asleep Atsumu Miya quickly grabbed Sakusa by his waist and pulled him closer. A ball broke the glass of the lab. The good thing is that he was unharmed but the bad thing is that the letter fell into Atsumu’s lap.

“Jesus, that was close!” Atsumu rubbed his eyes and stared at the letter now placed into his lap. Sakusa tried to grab it first but Tsum’s reflex was way quicker. The moment Miya Atsumu opened the letter, Sakusa just ran for his life. Then, after that day Miya Atsumu endlessly pestered Sakusa also expressing his love for him but Sakusa wouldn’t believe him. He just couldn’t believe how the “Miya Atsumu” could like his gloomy presence? That’s a joke, that’s right or maybe Atsumu Miya just pities him. After all, only Atsumu knows how fuck up his home is or how he is practically alone.

Sakusa is still on the ground covered in dirt and sobbing. “Just leave me alone. I’m begging you. Stop toying with my feelings.” The young blond sat with him on the dirt and flicked his forehead. “Dummy.” Tsum sanitized his hands first with some alcohol and wiped the dirt that was on Kiyoomi. “Let’s get you cleaned up first, Omi?”

They headed on Atsumu’s house as always. Kiyoomi always gets dragged on Atsumu’s house every single time. Unlike his home, Tsum’s house feels warm. He cleaned himself up there and used the spare clothes that he left last time. Tsum is squatting on the floor and Kiyoomi is on his bed. His hair is now straight and is still dripping wet.

Kiyoomi breaks the silence first. “Do you understand that if you kept telling me you like me that means your gay?”

Atsumu bursted out in laughter. “Omi, I never cared about my sexuality at all. I just really like you. If you’ll be a girl, I would still like you. I am omisexual!” A pillow hit his face followed by punches from Kiyoomi. He welcomed those punches and embraced Omi.

“Do you think this is a joke?!” Omi angrily spat in between sobs. “You lost your brother due to homophobes! Would you really want the same thing to happen to you? Your parents only have you now!” Osamu Miya was out in a date with Suna when he was beaten up to death. Up until now Rin is still grieving the loss of his lover.

“What will happen to your parents if they lose you. I am indebted to them because they helped me when I was in my lowest and I don’t want to be the reason why they would lose you…”

“Shhh…” Atsumu gently patted the back of Omi. “It’s going to be okay, Omi-omi.”

“Will you give me three deep breaths, baby please?” Sakusa Kiyoomi nodded. When he calmed down, Atsumu pressed a kiss on his forehead. They just stayed in that position for minutes just savoring the presence of each other in the safe confines of Atsumu’s room.

Just then, Atsumu’s parents barged in. Kiyoomi immediately removed himself from the embrace of Atsumu but Atsumu just strengthened his grip. “Oh my, how lovely!” Mama Miya held a camera and before they knew it a flash disrupted their vision for a bit. “You know you are always welcome here, Omi. You’re like our son now.” Mama Miya quickly wiped her tears. It felt lonely when Tsum was the only one left and so when Sakusa came, the house felt more lively. Mama Miya cooked lovely dishes again and they doted on Sakusa and his progress.

Atsumu’s dad can’t help but cry. “This was what Samu failed to experience, the openness of him dating Rin. He had to hide from us…I hope you won’t have to, Tsum and Omi. You are always welcome here.”

The four of them shared a big hug and they cried together.

The End


End file.
